There are many applications today where it is necessary to rapidly and securely hang or mount lines or other appropriate objects to support structures including support structures having hollow walls or varying types of solid walls. The lines may include cables, ropes, strings, chords, wires. Other lines that may be hung or attached to support structures may include hooks eyelets and rings that are to be received in a mounting device of the type described herein associated with objects that are to be attached to the support structures.
For example, Internet, cable TV and telephone companies dispatch installers throughout the United States and the world to mount many, many cables and wires to a wide variety of support structures every day. The installers must be able to rapidly and securely utilize mounting devices to mount these lines in homes and commercial facilities that have hollow walls and solid walls that vary in density and consistency. The walls may include stucco walls and foam-backed stucco walls.
It is an object of embodiments of this invention to provide mounting devices that can be readily used to anchor lines to support structures comprising many types of hollow walls and solid walls.
It is another object of embodiments of this invention to provide improved mounting devices that can be easily mounted to such support structures without using additional devices such as mortar anchors to precondition the support surface.
It is yet another object of embodiments of this invention to provide such mounting devices in which lines can be firmly attached to support structures when there is no space within or behind the support structure allowing for the utilization of toggle clips.
Another object of embodiments of this invention is to provide mounting devices in which lines can be firmly attached to support structures that are not sufficiently dense to securely and reliably hold nails or screws.
A further object of embodiments of this invention is to provide mounting devices that can be securely retained in a bore or hole in a support structure that does not rely on or employ threaded screws or nail fasteners.
It is a still further object of embodiments of this invention to provide such mounting devices that can be economically and efficiently manufactured.